Ouran host club reunion
by Hinata's Heart
Summary: 10 years after graduation haruhi finds an invite to the host club reunion what will happen? will they except her changes? and why dose Takashi want to catch up all of the sudden? m for sex and speech mabey violence morixharuhi lemons later
1. letters and drinks

Ouran host club reunion

Haruhi was standing outside the doors that lead into a room in the upper level of Ouran High School. She looked at the sign above the door, more like glared at it as she read it. The sign read " Music room three". How on God's green friggen Earth had she ended up hear agene? She asked herself. It had been 14 years since Haruhi Fujioka, a scholar student at the prestigious Ouran Academy, a high school located in Bunkyō, Tokyo, was looking for a quiet place to study. Haruhi had stumbled upon the Third Music Room, a place where, unknown to her at the time, the Ouran Academy Host Club, a group of six male students, gathered to entertain female "clients". During her first meeting, she accidentally knocked over and broke an antique vase valued at ¥8,000,000, and was told to repay the cost in service to the club. Her short hair, slouching attire and gender-ambiguous look caused her to be mistaken by the hosts for a male student. The hosts all agreed that she would be a good host, thus making her join the host club. Ultimately she agreed to join the Club as a host herself dressed as a male in order to pay off her debt. She agreed to join since she didn't mind hosting as long as she could pay the debt off faster. Most students came from wealthy families, but in special cases, merit scholarships were granted to exceptional students from a lower class. The school's unofficial motto was and still is "Lineage counts first, wealth a close second," meaning students with stellar family backgrounds were and still are given top priority over those from rich families but low socioeconomic status. She had developed close friendships with all the host club members and had stayed a host until her graduation. It had been 10 years since she had graduated from Ouran High School. Haruhi had moved on to Law School, and had not surprisingly graduated in the top of her class. From there she went on to work at several company's till she could afford to open her own law firm. She was now a well established lawyer, taking clients from the rich side of society to the poor side, she charged each a fee that was set according to class sometimes going as far as paying out of her own pocket to win the case. She still lived with her father even though she was making more than enough as a lawyer to afford a small mansion. The money she made went into a struggling students fund she had started herself to support other non wealthy youths like she had been who wished to go to Ouran High School. She had kept in touch with Huni sempie and Tamaki sempie via emails she received about once a month. Huni had gotten engaged through an arranged marriage and Tamaki had finally gotten accepted as the Souh family heir and was now sporting his own new bride. Poor girl had no idea what she was in for, but at least the Souh family had given up on her marring Tamaki. No news about Takashi or the others in person, but she knew the twins had started a few successful clothing lines two of which she owned most of the male lines . Interestingly enough much to her fathers dismay, Haruhi fallowed in her fathers footsteps and cross dressed a lot of the time, witch was hard to do as Haruhi had been a late bloomer and had developed into double d cups almost over night in her freshman year of college. That was a funny day waking up and walking into her bathroom to knock over the cup that held her toothbrush with her chest, which she amounted it to her clumsiness at the time still being groggy from sleep. Only to get her uniform, which no longer fit, turn around and look in the mirror and wake her dorm mates up by screaming out _**"WHAT THE **__**FUCK**__** !"**_. Still though she found being dressed as a man she didn't get hit on as much or draw a lot of attention when she went to a bar. Both of which were plusses in Haruhi's book. On a normal Monday morning Haruhi would wake up, get dressed, make breakfast for her and her father, get the paper and the mail, and eat while opening bills, invites to parties, and other such boring mail. Today how ever Haruhi found a very fancy letter addressed to her. The back was sealed with a red waxy seal that had a very fancy O .R. C. stamped into the wax. She could only guess as to the contents of the fancy letter. Upon opening it she read its contents, looked up and swore, _**"GOD DAMMIT, MOTHER FUCKING JESUS CHRIST!" **_as she slammed the letter down. Her father woke up and came around the corner.

" Why? My little Haruhi? Tell Daddy what's wrong? Why must my baby utter such profanity?"

"Not now DAD! If you must know read that damn letter on the table I'm going out for a drink!"

"why baby must you be so mean to daddy? And isn't it to early to head to the bar?"

"Not now please I'm to stressed for this, and your starting to sound like Tamaki!" she hollered at her father on her way out the door she herd

"OOH! OUCH! Little Ice queen!"

She hollered back at him "And don't you forget it!" laughing as she closed the door.

As Ryoji paled at his comment being caught by his daughter. He turned his attention to the opened letter on the table he picked it up and read it.

**Dear Haruhi Fujioka,**

**Your presence is hear by requested to attend the 10 year reunion of the Ouran High Host Club, This Saturday at 8 pm sharp in the grand Ouran high school ball room. You must also attend the pre reunion at 5 pm in the third music room. This is mandatory were you will be fitted with a uniform.**

**Sincerely**

**Kyoya Ootori**

'ahh! That explains her abnormal mood and foul mouth!' Ryoji thought.

Haruhi was pissed to say the least when she walked into the rainbow bar. It was the cross dressing bar her father worked at. She stepped up to the bar tender and slumped onto the bar stool.

"Neji, give me a strawberry daquie, but up the alcohol!"

"Rough case Haruhi?" the bartender asked setting the drink down in front of her.

" Hardly, if it were just that I wouldn't need a drink so badly!"

The bartender came around the bar and sat next to her rubbing her back.

"Why don't you tell me about it hon.?"

" Oh Neji! Its toughs damn rich bastards I went to high school with! I have to go to a 10 year reunion! But I'm not ready to face them! I've change so much since then! I'm not the person they're expecting me to be! I'm not the sweet little Haruhi they remember!" she cried to the bar tender.

"Hey now its okay! Besides you know there's no tears allowed at my bar! Haruhi I've known you since your dad started working for me and trust me you'll be fine! You're a good strong person Haruhi, you are ready for this!"

Haruhi sniffed a little and smiled.

"Thanks Neji." she stood up and nodded towards her drink "How much do I owe you?"

Neji shook his head "Today its on the house!"

Haruhi smiled "Thanks Neji I'll see you probably Saturday, okay?" Neji nodded as she left the bar.

Saturday morning left Haruhi on pins and needles as she left to go to the reunion. She stood out side the 3rd music room door praying it was all a dream as she reached forward and started to open the door. Opening it to the sound of music, the music stopped as she walked in all the former hosts turned and Tamaki gasped out

"Ha-Haruhi? Is that YOU?"


	2. Dresses and Tear drops

**Thank you guys for the kickass reviews it made my spirits so high I decided to give you all a reward and write the next chapter a month early! You guys are lucky duckies! I normally don't have time to do this since I'm in med school but if you keep up the awesome reviews ill make time to up date! Seriously review like that make me want to write more with better quality so good reviews mean faster updated and longer chapters!**

she stood out side the 3rd music room door praying it was all a dream as she reached forward and started to open the door. Opening it to the sound of music, the music stopped as she walked in all the former hosts turned and Tamaki gasped out

"Ha-Haruhi? Is that YOU?"

Early Friday after noon at the mall for the rich and famous.

Haruhi sighed walking into one of her favorite clothing stores. It was her favorite because they carried all of the twins brands, and they never commented on her cross-dressing. Well except Ayame, but over time she developed a sort of friendship with the woman. Today was going to be rough. Instead of cross dressing as normal Haruhi had some how been talked into, by her father and that traitor Neji, to go out and by all girly cloths not just that but take a spa day and all sorts of fun stuff like that, and lucky Haruhi got it all planed for her by her two favorite well least favorite at the moment cross dressing men.

'stupid cross dressing fools!' She thought to herself as she walked up to the counter where Ayame stood. 'Ayame is going to have a field day!'

"Oh hi Haruhi! What can I get for you today?" Ayame said in her usual spunk.

"well Ayame, today is the day you've been dreaming of I need to get 20 feminine outfits, then you are taking the rest of the day off to go to the spa, get our hair done, and our nails and the rest of that sort of junk all expenses paid while I gossip about my damned rich bastered friends from High school and the stupid reunion to marrow. Don't argue I know or rather Knew your bosses personally and this is pacially there fault any way so they owe me a solid."

Haruhi had to cover her ears to try and block out the giant EEEEEEEEHH! Noise the girl made. Then to be dragged around to a dressing room.

"Now Haruhi tell me what were you imagining to weir tomorrow?"

"UMM. I'm not that sure but I want to look hot and sexy but I also need to be able to make a quick getaway in case they haven't grown up over the years."

"ooh! Something sexy? Which one of the left over bachelors' are you after?" Ayame asked and for some reason Haruhi answered with out thinking

"I'd Probably go after Takashi Morinozuka." she blurted out then slapped a hand to her mouth as she realized what she had said. 'were the fuck did that come from?' she thought.

"oh? He shops hear often I know what his tastes are."

"R-really? Umm could you suggest some thing to sort of catch his eye?" Haruhi asked blushing.

"Sure!" Ayame smiled as she rushed off pulling all sorts of dresses off racks.

Haruhi's day was like that till she was done. Damn its hard to be a proper woman she thought.

Arriving at home she walked through the door calling out " Dad! Neji! I'm home!"

Neji came around the corner first eyeing the hundreds of bags she had and smiled.

"So Haruhi how did you know I was hear?"

"Simple you're nosy, so I knew you two would be waiting to pounce on me and make me modal."

"Ah right you are my darling daughter!" her dad cried out happily.

After going and changing she came out in her formal gown it was a floor length black ball gown that had a low cut and was off the shoulder. The puffy straps were silver and so was the butterfly style obi, but the best part was the silver butter flies that were going up the left side. She had French tipped nails with little black butter flies and she had her hair done like in high school but now she had honey highlights and copper lowlights to accent her natural brown locks. Her make up was done in a style that she could pass as a boy of a girl depending on what the hosts were going to dress her in later that night. She had silver purse, a small strappy thing and she had silver ballet slippers. The slippers had been a good call on Ayame's part as had the black strapless bra and matching thong that also had a sliver butter fly, the other good idea had been the black skin tight short shorts under the dress that made fighting, if necessary, and a quick getaway very easy. Her jewelry was a simple silver chandelier earrings and a silver heart shaped locket containing a picture of her departed mother on one side and a picture of all the host's on the other. Her last adornments were the long silky black gloves and a black wrap. She started to head out the door but remembered one last but very important thing. The diamond and silver promise ring Honey and mori gave her when they had graduated. It wasn't for love or anything like that it was to remind her of the promise she had made to never forget the pair and that they would for ever be friends. She had kept that promise to honey but Takashi never wrote or called back neither did the other members besides honey and Tamaki. She smiled as a black limo pulled up out front. She said good by to her father then went out the door.

As she shut the door the drive got out of the limo to assist her by opening the door.

"Good evening miss." was his simple greeting Haruhi nodded in response. Damn rich bastards ruining her peace. She missed the old days, so much so that she had refused to take the time to remember. The way they all seemed to forget her as they moved on to Ouran university had hurt her deeply. The only reason she was going was cause she had wanted to see Honey before the wedding. She really missed him. Takashi too though she'd never admit it to her self. As the limo pulled up behind the school as she had asked, not wanting the attention of the former "guests". Haruhi much to the dismay of the driver got out of the limo on her own, then ran up the stairs to enter the buildings back entrance. Haruhi climbed the stairs and made her way to the third music room. She stood out side the door and hesitated she could hear all the host's voices drift to her from under the door along with the sound of Tamaki playing the grand piano. Haruhi grew nervous as she started to wonder if it was still too late to turn around and go to the bar, but no she couldn't do that for two reasons. One Honey needed to see her, and Two Neji would drag her back and never let her live it down. So with her mind made up, and shaking hands Haruhi shut her eyes opened the twin doors and walked in.

The room grew eerily quiet as she slowly opened her eyes to see all six hosts staring at her in what appeared to be awe. They all looked exactly the same she realized with a slight pain in her heart as they all had there old school uniforms, they even had the damn rose petals. Haruhi started to loose her nerve and started to feel like she was going to cry as the memories came back and she saw the faces that had haunted her dreams.

Then she noticed Tamaki stand up and ask in a some what shaky voice "Ha-Haruhi? Is that you?"

The Twins got a sudden look of reconizetion on there faces and jumped up and shouted "Haruhi!" as they ran towards her to glomp her in an anime fashion.

"Hi guys, its nice to see you too, but can you let go now? You're ruining the dress!" Haruhi managed to gasp out. Then all of the sudden Tamaki ran into the group hug yelling out "Look Mommy our little girl has come home to see us agene!" At this point Haruhi was looking for any escape she could find to avoid what would surely be her death by crushing hugs. She found her escape the minuet she saw Takashi. She called out to the still dazed man. " Mori-sempie! Help me! Please!" and at that Takashi shook himself, and it was like the first day all over agene. Her gently and easily whisked her up into his arms. Rose petals and all, only this time Haruhi was mad so she maneuvered herself to sit on his shoulder and leaned down to tell him " DO NOT PUT ME DOWN TILL THEY CAN ACT LIKE THE MEN THEY ARE!"

At hearing this the twins whimpered, and Tamaki went to his emo corner to grow mushrooms. Haruhi just shook her head and sighed in defeat. "Okay fine you don't have to grow up but just promise not to glomp me. You guys haven't seen me in 10 years, there's no way you could have known how I would have reacted. For all you knew I could have kicked your asses!" she scorned. She herd Tamaki gasp. She turned to look at him and ask "What?"

"You swore Haruhi a host whether you are a man or a woman never curses!"

"oh I see. Takashi you can put me down now." he gently set her on her feet. Haruhi shot him a grateful yet sad smile. She then looked over at Honey with an even sadder smile as she shook her head. "I'm sorry Honey coming hear tonight was a mistake. You know how to find me let me know if you want to talk about the wedding." she said then turned to the rest of them. " I'm sorry but I can't do this tonight it's to soon for me maybe next time." she said a single tear rolling down her cheek Haruhi turned and ran out the door headed for the rose maze. Takashi only took a minuet before he to left to go find Haruhi. The others were left behind to wonder what had just happened as silent storm clouds started to roll in unnoticed. Honey stood up to address his fellow hosts. "you really don't have any clue do you? You should all feel ashamed!"

"why is that Honey?" Kaoru asked.

"Because this is your guy's fault. Do you even know why you haven't seen Haruhi in 10 years?" a very pissed off honey roared.

**Okay sorry its another cliff hanger but I need some sleep it'll get better I promise . Spoiler for next chapter some mori Haruhi smut in the next chapter. And yay for thunder storms hint hint! **


	3. roses and trueths

**Okay I Got a couple more GREAT reviews (Sniff Sniff I'm so Proud of you all!) and was practically tickled pink to see how many people added my story so another chapter is your reward! Yay YOU ! ALSO I made a little mori and Haruhi amv that I posted on you tube. And I'm Going to work on another Mori/Haruhi fic. And maybe if you all are good little children mommy will add a sneak peak to the end of the chapter! To look it my amv my account name is hinatasheart1 its under Bestfriend Takashi x Haruhi so if you want to, give it a look! There's also so bleach yaoi/ yuri videos that I made and some naruto crack parings too. So have fun and read and review!**

Haruhi sat at the gazebo in the center of the maze her hands shook furiously as she pulled a pack of Newport's from her tiny purse then fumbled around for her silver Zippo. Finding it she pulled out it out opened it and tried desperately to light the cigarette she had placed in between her lips taking the cigarette from her mouth she through the damned lighter, that refused to help her further her addiction, cursing to her self. Haruhi put her head down on her arms and started to cry in earnest now as her shoulders violently shook with her sobbing. Not realizing anyone could over heard her cries.

Mori had quickly ran after Haruhi even though he had no idea why he knew he needed to comfort her. It had been obvious to the quiet young man that she had been in pain, and that pain had no doubt been caused by the presence of the host club members. Why did seeing them hurt her so much? He knew Honey had stayed in touch with her over the years, hadn't the others as well? Takashi halted in his hasty tracks as he realized. No, they had not. That was the only explanation to Haruhi's hasty exit. Shaking himself from his thoughts he realized Haruhi was no wear to bee seen, so Takashi let his instinct take over. He barely noticed himself exiting the building and swiftly moving across the grounds, till he noticed he was standing outside the opening of the rose maze. Stiffening as he heard someone sniffling. Mori ran as fast as he could through the maze toward the sound of what he knew could only be Haruhi's urgent sobs. He slowed down as he neared the gazebo, not wanting to scare or startle Haruhi, when suddenly a lighter came sailing through the air to land inches away from is feet in the wet grass. Takashi walked over, picked it up and read the inscription on the fancy Zippo.

**To Haruhi,**

**Happy 21st**** Birthday,**

**Now Quit smoking before WE kill you**

**Love Neji and Ranka!**

Takashi took the Zippo over to the form of a sobbing Haruhi. Opened his mouth and said "Excuse me miss, but do you need a light?" giving her a rare but small smile.

Haruhi's head shot up as she dried her tears, and she nodded sheepishly reaching for the lighter. Takashi saw this and shook his head smiling agene and merely said

"Please Madam Allow me?"

Haruhi lifted the cigarette to her mouth and allowed Takashi to light it. It took him ONE try. And Haruhi grumbled "Rick bastard under her breath as she exhaled.

"Excuse me miss but I must have miss herd you Takashi shot an all knowing glance at his companion as he too a set in the gazebo next to her.

"Oh cut the crap Takashi!" Haruhi said sliding back into her seat looking a little more relaxed now.

"So are you going to talk about what just happened or am I going to have to talk more that I please to get some answers?" Takashi asked.

"So you gonna tell me ware the fuck you have been these past ten years or am I the only one who spills the beans?"

"Well met. Fine I was traveling the world picking up new combat styles to use in the dojo. Now I believe its you turn. No?"

"No way In Fucking Hell !"

"Haruhi, what happened to you?"

"You don't want to know"

"on the contrary I believe I do"

"Fine but it's a long story and you'll have to get Honey to fill in the blanks I've blocked most of it from my memory." Haruhi said a tear rolled down her cheek and was caught but Takashi's hand.

Honey was pissed to say the least as he stood facing the hosts.

"you really don't have any clue do you? You should all feel ashamed!"

"why is that Honey?" Kaoru asked.

"Because this is your guy's fault. Do you even know why you haven't seen Haruhi in 10 years?" a very pissed off honey roared.

All the hosts looked down or away from Honey.

"Well I'll tell you. You all abandoned her after high school. Hikaru Koru did you know that Haruhi only buys Hitachiin's clothing? Koyuka did you know she only goes to Ootori family ran medical facility's? Tamaki when she said she could have kicked your ass she wasn't lying. Haruhi goes to my Dojo every day she is second to only Takashi and myself! And" he said lifting his shirt so every one could see the scar on his stomach " do any of you know what this is?" he asked pointing to his scar. "Haruhi and have matching ones! She has a part of my liver! SHORTLY AFTER COLLEDGE HARUHI WAS ATTACHED AND BETTEN SO BADDLY SHE NEEDED A NEW LIVER! I GAVE HER PART OF MINE SINCE OUR BLOOD TYPES ARE COPATABLE! I tried to call all of you on her cell phone! NOT ONE OF YOU COULD FINDE THE TIME TO ANSWER IT! If any of you ever see Haruhi agene I would be truly amazed! Now that I have informed you all you are never to utter a word of this or I will kill you!" Honey turned and left the room taking bun bun with him, leaving the rest to ponder his words and hopefully see the error of there ways.

**Kay that's chapter three sorry its so short but med school is taking up all my time! Wahh! any way time for a sneak peek.**

Virginity Crisis

When Haruhi's father decides its in his draughts best interest to marry Koyuka Ootori she needs to find a way to get out of an arranged marriage before the vows are said so she learns that if she isn't a virgin then the engagement is void the only problem. Haruhi is a virgin and she has two weeks to change that! What will she do, and who will help her out? Then in the after math things get a little more umm complicated?

**Kay that's the sneak peak tell me if you think its worth posting. Read and review! Oh and hopefully enjoy! Happy Thanksgiving to you from Hinatasheart!**


End file.
